Letras de Sangre
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: A.U. Después del incidente en Nueva York, Yuki intenta quitarse la vida en un intento desesperado seis años después una persona lo ayuda de una forma no muy usual, a si comienza una nueva vida donde por fin conoce el amor. Capito 3 y 4 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Laliho! Aquí Saku-chan 0-, con otro de mis locos fanfics, para no perder la costumbre tenemos romance y tragedia, pero eso si con muchas sorpresas y "sangre" aclaro los personajes de gravi no me pertenecen (TT) pero que se puede hacer, bueno los dejo con ella espero que les guste… 

LETRAS DE SANGRE

Se oyen unos pasos en la obscura habitación, la tensión se siente en el aire frió, que invade el lugar, el olor a muerte esta por todos lados, comienza a bajar una escalera, abre una puerta que se encontraba escondida detrás de un librero lleno de polvo, Eiri entra es una habitación secreta en el sótano, enciende una par de velas para alumbrar el lugar, saca de su cajón, una pluma y una extraña tinta roja, junto con unas hojas para empezar un manuscrito. 

Como lo prometí hace tantos años, me eh convertido en escritor, hace poco volví a NY a enfrentar mi pasado pero eso ya no importa, mi ultima historia es la de mi vida, esta apunto de comenzar el Gehena y será momento de pagar por lo que eh hecho, haber abrazado por amor, fue uno de los peores crímenes, en palabras de mi maestro, pero para mi fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, el descontento de aquel que me dio la eternidad, me obligo a cometer de nuevo aquel crimen que marco mi vida, aun como mortal todo comenzó así.

Nueva York 10:30 p.m.

Un joven corría desesperado, intenta llegar a su destino, el sonido de sus pasos, se pierde con el compás de la lluvia, al fin logra llegar, sus dorados cabellos brillan aun con las gotas de agua que aun caen de ellos, sus par de ojos esmeralda comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, al ver esa trágica escena.

-E… Eiri tranquilo, no llores por favor… esto fue mi culpa-

Se acerco un poco a mí, su mirada estaba sobre la mía pero aun así yo no reaccionaba.

-Por favor… suelta el arma- me dijo preocupado, yo la levante y la coloque bajo mi barbilla, le sonreí y dispare sin pensarlo, en ese momento caí al suelo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras perdía el conocimiento, pude oír sus sollozos, mientras pedía a gritos desesperados ayuda, ayuda para mi, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber caído en coma y como el doctor le decía:

-Lo siento esta en coma, lo mas seguro es que no despierte-

Todos perdieron la esperanza menos el, la guardo los seis años que permanecí así, por decirlo de alguna manera sin vida.

Seis años después, comencé a tener actividad cerebral, y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el hecho de haber matado a mi profesor, al que le prometí hacerme escritor, pero aun no lo entiendo, no lo comprendo¿por que lo hiciste¿Por qué abusaste de mi¿Por qué destruiste mis sueños e ilusiones, y sobre todo ¿por que me obligaste a matarte, esto hace que mi salud empeore, el medico pierde la esperanza, y llama a Touma, para que pase mis últimos a mi lado…

-por favor déjenos solos-el doctor accede y nos quedamos ahí en silencio, en la obscuridad del cuarto, ya que no mencionas palabra alguna hasta que siento tus lagrimas sobre mi mano…

-Sabes Eiri, nunca perdí la esperanza de que despertaras, ya que como sea siempre me diste ánimos para que ambos continuáramos, ahora que veo que vas a morir, me has obligado a tomar la decisión mas importante de mi vida, jamás creí que seria capaz de llegar a este extremo con tal de no perderte, aun que tu mente no este aquí, tu cuerpo se pone mas y mas hermoso, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ver tus bellos ojos y disfrutar tu sonrisa-

Te acercas a mi rostro y me dices tiernamente al oído…

-No quiero perderte esto "lo hago por amor" - Bajaste hasta mi cuello y comenzaste a beber mi sangre, tu acción me hace reaccionar, me sonríes mientras mi sangre cae delicadamente de tus labios, haces una herida en tu muñeca y la colocas sobre mis labios mientras me pides que beba

-Eiri bebe, no te rindas, no me dejes- comencé a beber su sangre, bebí con desesperación, escuchaba perfectamente como mi corazón latía en sincronía con el suyo, me alejo bruscamente de su brazo.

-Es suficiente – me dices preocupado, yo te miro perplejo y confundido, una desesperación y una sed de sangre invaden todo mi ser, el me sonríe, coloca mi mano sobre mi rostro eh intenta tranquilizarme, yo bajo la mirada y no puedo evitar mirar extasiado la sangre que se encuentra en las blancas sabanas que cubren mi cuerpo, él no deja de mirarme.

-Toma, ponte esto- me dio algo de ropa, yo lo mire confundido aun no reaccionaba con claridad y sus palabras me confundieron aun mas.

-Date prisa, debemos desaparecer de aquí, volveremos a Japón y realizaremos una nueva vida-

Yo me levante me cambie de ropa, tomamos las sabanas ensangrentadas, y las metimos en una bolsa, el se acerco a la ventana, la abrió me tomo de la mano y escapamos por ahí, no llevamos absolutamente nada, nos dirigimos directamente al aeropuerto, abordamos el avión y le pedí que me contara todo lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo, todo era tan diferente, tal vez para algunos estos seis años no son nada, para otros es mucho tiempo, pero para mi fue toda una eternidad, llegamos a Japón, al llegar yo creí que pasaríamos por muchos problemas, pero no fue así Touma ya tenia una vida hecha, era un gran empresario¿Acaso no estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo, pero no quería cuestionarlo acerca de eso, no era su obligación estar ahí.

Yo le conté de mi sueño de ser escritor, él me apoyo y en unos meses termine mi primera obra, llena de amor, sangre y tragedia, componentes de mi propia vida solo que en ella no había amor, no tarde mucho en hacerme famoso y crear fortuna, me convertí en alguien sin sentimientos, pero para mi no significaba nada.

Touma me enseño todo lo que debe saber un vampiro como mantener la elegancia, mostrarle una cara a la gente, para poder tenerlos a mi merced, como cazar y jugar con mis victimas a la vez, como matar de manera rápida y sobre todo como controlarme; a mostrar mi lado obscuro sin llegar al frenesí a esa etapa en la que pierdes tu lado humano y te conviertes en un monstruo, que mata para saciar sus bajos instintos, provocados por el placer de beber sangre hasta mas no poder, por que sabia que eso podría meternos en problemas.

El siempre me dijo que no podía salir a cazar solo, ya que aun era muy joven, pero yo ya estaba harto de que me tratara como a un niño, que no puede valerse por si mismo y esa noche me atreví a decírselo, esto cambio mi vida por completo mi vida, pero se lo agradezco ya que si no me hubiera obligado a retarlo, jamás hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

-¡Eiri¡¿Adonde crees que vas! sabes perfectamente que esta noche voy a estar ocupado y no puedo acompañarte a cazar, y sabes que es muy peligroso que salgas solo-

Yo no deje de darle la espalda, estaba decidido y no pensaba cambiar de opinión, giré un poco el rostro y con una sonrisa le dije…

-Eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, creo que ya es momento de que aprenda a valerme por mi mismo, además estoy cansado de salir contigo, eres tan aburrido, jajajaja.

El me miro sorprendido yo jamás le había hablado de esa manera, desde que nos conocimos siempre le había tenido un gran respeto, y mas aun cuando se convirtió en mi sire, me coloque mi gabardina y camine hacia la puerta, pero el me detuvo con sus palabras.

-Eiri, sabes perfectamente que seria capaz de dar la vida por ti, y me la jugué al transformarte, afortunadamente mi lugar en la sociedad vampírica nos salvo la vida y no te permitiré que la desperdicies-

Yo me reí como desquiciado y cuando al fin pude controlarme, le dije en tono de burla.

-Ah si, pues yo nunca te pedí que me salvaras, ni que me trasformaras en lo que soy ahora, así que no me reproches, suerte en tu reunión mientras, yo, disfruto de la libertad por una noche, bye, bye Touma-

Salí de ahí sin pensarlo un minuto más, pero una culpa me invadió, jamás debí haberle hablado de esa manera, él era lo único que tenia, ya hacia tiempo que no veía a mis hermanos y mucho menos ahora, sabia que Tatsuha lo entendería, él era al único que podía recurrir, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme, y sabia que esta vez también lo haría, pero aun no era momento de enfrentarme a mi familia, tenia que alimentarme de un ser vivo, esos últimos días me había alimentado de sangre de un hospital cercano, ya que Touma no me había permitido salir a cazar, ahora era la oportunidad que tanto había buscado y no existía mejor lugar que un parque, en la noche estaba desolado y muy pocas personas pasaban por ahí así que podría alimentarme sin problemas.

La noche aun era joven, todo parecía perfecto, comencé a moverme a una velocidad moderada, imperceptible para la vista humana, pero con mucha cautela, cruce entre los árboles comenzaba a desesperarme, me detuve por algunos instantes, ya que sabía que si cometía una estupidez, Touma no me lo reprocharía por siempre… 

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si debo continuar 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Letras de sangre By: Sakura Uesugi

Por fin logre tranquilizarme, y comencé a caminar normal para pasar desapercibido, para ser confundido con alguno de ellos, para volver a sentirme por lo menos por un segundo mortal de nuevo, un humano cualquiera, todo seguía desolado a mi alrededor, saque un cigarro de mi bolsillo sabia que lo tenia prohibido, pero esa noche tenia decidido hacer todo lo que no tuviera permitido, estaba apunto de darme por vencido, tenia que volver a mi departamento, pedirle una disculpa a Touma, decirle que tenia razón, que era un pobre tonto que no sabia lo que hacia, cuando estaba apunto de irme una voz a lo lejos me hizo cambiar de opinión, ya que era algo tarde para estar en ese lugar así que me sorprendí un poco, mire mi reloj, iban a ser la 1 a.m. Me sentí un triunfador al saber que tendría mi propia victima, alguien a quien había cazado por mis propios medios; era la voz de un chico, al parecer era joven, eso lo hacia aun mas excitante…

No me preocupaba que amaneciera, por si decidía jugar un poco con él, ya que los vampiros habíamos logrado concebir una forma de vivir a la luz del día, pero nada como la oscuridad de la noche, pero no estábamos arrepentidos, ya que así teníamos la oportunidad de gobernar personalmente y no moviendo los hilos de nuestras marionetas; lo oí acercarse mas, así que decidí entrar en acción…

Comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la de él, para cruzarme en su camino, y así fue termine frente a frente con él, pero me sorprendí al verlo era tan hermoso, tan inocente en su corazón no había maldad, fije mi mirada en sus bellos ojos violetas, el me miraba algo asustado, pero seguro de si mismo, un aire frío invadió el lugar, yo camine hacia él sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, en su mano yacía una hoja, que con el aire voló hacia mis pies, yo la levante, comencé a leer el contenido, el cual resulto ser una canción de amor, el siguió mirándome fijamente, al dejar de leer deje que el viento se la llevara, me acerque alo aun confuso chico y le pregunte déspotamente…

-¿Tú escribiste eso?-

-Si- respondió nervioso y con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas el cual lo hacia ver mas hermoso

-Sabes no eres un buen compositor, date por vencido- Mis palabras lo destrozaron, yo me quede pensando en las tonteras que estaba haciendo, iba a alimentarme no a criticarlo, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba postergando el momento de atacarlo, ya que sentía un extraño sentimiento, coloque mi mano sobre su rostro, el me miro aun mas sonrojado, es ahora o nunca pensé, tenia que buscar una forma de tenerlo y que mejor que seduciéndolo.

-Disculpa mi comentario, en verdad no quise ofenderte, sabes yo nací aquí pero llevo mas de 6 años sin volver, a si que no se cuando a cambiado el lugar, crees que ¿Podrías decirme como llegar a esta dirección?-

El me miro sorprendido pero con voz suave me dijo:

-Si, claro, pero ¿en verdad es de aquí, sus ojos y cabello son dorados?-

-Ah, es eso, si todos creen que soy extranjero por lo mismo, ni hablar ¿Podría indicarme la dirección?-

-Si claro, será un placer, mmm, la dirección esta un poco lejos de aquí, y el último tren subterráneo ya pasó-

-No importa- lo interrumpí- traigo auto¿Qué te parece si me indicas la dirección y luego te llevo a tu casa?- Lo mire directamente a los ojos, mientras le decía en un tono muy seductor al igual que mi mirada.

-Bueno… yo…- bajo la vista un poco- esta bien gracias- nos dirigimos a mi departamento, no entendía por que pero no dejaba de mirar su reflejo en la ventada, hacia que mi corazón latiera de la misma manera, que como cuando Touma me transformo, al fin llegamos, bajamos del auto y lo invite a entrar…

-¿Gustas pasar, quisiera agradecer de alguna forma su amabilidad-

-No muchas gracias, ya es muy tarde y debo volver a mi casa-

Me dijo con voz baja y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Insisto no me sentiría tranquilo, si no le agradeciera de alguna manera, solo será un momento y como lo prometí después lo llevare a su casa –

El me sonrió, solo movió la cabeza para acceder, comenzaba a llover, así que entramos de prisa, coloque las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-Adelante siéntase como en su casa- Le dije mientras le mostraba cortésmente el lugar, había logrado hacer mi fortuna en muy poco tiempo con ayuda de mi maestro, sabia que había llegado muy fácil y si no la cuidaba de esa misma manera se iría, así que la cuidaba mucho, lo guié hasta la sala, y encendí la chimenea, ya que hacia frío.

-Desea tomar algo, vino, champagne- sonriendo de repente- Lo siento, a un es muy pequeño, leche, agua un café- Yo sabia perfectamente que no podía darle alguna bebida alcohólica, ya que esta prohibido para nosotros beber sangre aunque sea con pequeñas cantidades de alcohol.

-No muchas gracias, estoy bien- sonrió ligeramente 

-Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, permítame servirle algo¿Podría decirme su nombre?- pero que diablos hago pensé¿Qué diablos importaba su nombre, al fin y al cabo era una victima mas.

- Shindou, Shindou Shuichi y hábleme de tu por favor- Dijo escondiendo su mirada bajo sus cabellos.

-Yuki, Yuki Eiri, escritor – Le dije mientras le ofrecía un poco de café-Bien Shuichi por favor háblame con mas confianza-

Mucho gusto en conocerte –Sonrió- soy cantante, bueno casi profesional, estoy apunto de hacer mi debut en NG-

No lo entendía pero extrañamente me sentía atraído hacia él no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, algo me lo impedía, y en un instante me encontraba besando esos labios que tanto había anhelado, y un momento después me encontraba haciéndole el amor, sabia perfectamente algunos de mis compañeros lo hacían, para tener a sus victimas a su merced; ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora lo hacia por que lo deseaba, por que ansiaba su cuerpo tanto como la sangre, ambos terminamos abrazados, el me decía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que había sido el primero en su vida, yo lo escuchaba atentamente mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

Era un momento perfecto, mientras el acto había tomado ligeras cantidades de sangre de su cuello, mientas recorría con dulzura su frágil cuerpo con mis manos, era tan pura como el, pero ese instante fue roto, por la presencia de mi maestro…

Una enorme preocupación invadió mis sentidos, sabia que si Touma lo encontraba aquí seria capaz de matarlo, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Shuichi será mejor que vuelvas a casa- el me miro confundido

-Eiri¿Qué ocurre?- yo sonreí y coloque mi mano sobre su rostro

-En verdad eres hermoso shuichi, no quiero dejarte ir, pero no tengo opción, debo hacerlo-

Tan solo termino de vestirse, y salimos directamente a su casa, era muy peligroso y no permitiría que le hicieran algún daño. Al volver Touma me esperaba ahí…

-Eiri, se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas?-Siempre mostrando una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba molesto, trataba de ocultarlo, pero aun así yo lo sabia.

-Eso no importa-

Le dije siguiendo mi camino, subí a una de las habitaciones sin decir ni escuchar nada más, y me dispuse a dormir, en mi féretro de caoba y terciopelo, me encontraba feliz, sentía un sentimiento muy extraño, uno que posiblemente había olvidado pero al fin estaba recordando…

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero les halla gustado, les agradezco muchos sus reviews, en verdad me animan para seguir continuando

Contestación a sus lindos reviews :

Drunny: gracias por tu review, te agradesco mucho haber leido mi historia, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y espero seguir contando con tu valioso apoyo 

Bueno aquí están contestados sus lindos reviews, espero tenerles lo mas pronto posible el tercer capitulo gracias por leer, quisiera agregar que por favor se den una vuelta por "Shuichiciento" y en "Por amarte así" de Seguchi Touma estoy segura que les gustara gracias nn 

Att: sakura Uesugi

si quieren contactarme les dejo mi correo 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 Aquí Saku con el tercer capitulo… disculpen la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar… bueno espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer comenzamos…  
Pasaron los días, y yo seguía saliendo con Shuichi, el tan solo verlo, me hacia sentir tanta felicidad, le daba sentido a mi eternidad, pero había un problema él era mortal, y aun no encontraba una razón suficiente para transformarlo, tal vez para mi amarlo era la mejor razón que podía tener, pero para los demás no lo seria, tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?, me sentía confundido, y mas aun esa tarde que me obligo a despreciarlo.

-Shuichi ¿Qué haces aquí con todo eso?- pregunte confundido

-Quiero vivir contigo- me dijo con unos ojos llenos de amor, en ese momento quería correr a abrazarlo, decirle que todo lo que tenia ahí le pertenecía, lo haría, pero lo amaba tanto que no podía, arriesgarlo, bueno tal vez Touma estaba casado con mi hermana, así que podía aceptarlo, pero si llegaba a descubrirlo no se de que hubiera podido ser capaz, al menos en ese momento no lo sabia, aun no entiendo, por que jamás me puse a pensar, en por que me preocupaba tanto, al final de cuentas Mika era mortal, pero mi preocupación me nublaba la mente.

-Lo siento pero no puedes vivir aquí así que vete- le dije en un tono frió

-Pe… Pero Eiri ¿Por qué?- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, su bella sonrisa había desaparecido- Por favor dame una oportunidad, te juro que haré lo posible para que vivamos bien, no te pido nada a cambio, solo estar contigo- No podía resistirlo mas, la idea de tenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado, en verdad me gustaba pero no podía arriesgarlo.

-No Shuichi, entiende no puedes vivir aquí, adiós- le cerré la puerta en la cara sin escuchar nada mas, me sentí destrozado, me odie a mi mismo al oírlo llorar, quería salir tras de él, pedirle disculpas, decirle la verdad, que era un vampiro y que mi Sire jamás me permitiría estar con él; estuve casi una semana sin verlo, le había dejado una carta a Shuichi diciéndole que me iría por un tiempo y por eso no podríamos vernos, no salía de casa ni siquiera para alimentarme así que mi maestro comenzó a preocuparse.

-Eiri ¿Estas bien?, últimamente no has querido salir, y te rehúsas a beber¿Qué no te das cuenta que te estas volviendo vulnerable y puedes morir?-

-¿Y eso que? – le dije molesto- estoy bien¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?-

-¡Eiri!- en verdad le molesto mi actitud, él jamás me había golpeado, yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Lo… Lo siento Eiri, por favor perdóname-

Yo me di la vuelta, limpie la sangre de mi boca, y me dirigí a la salida, pero jamás creí que supiera la verdadera razón de mi actitud.

-Es por él ¿verdad?- 

-No se de que me estas hablando- le dije sin siquiera mirarlo -No me mientas Eiri, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, me refiero a Shindou¿acaso crees que soy tonto¿Qué no me había dado cuenta?, entiéndelo Eiri, él es mortal.

-Y eso que importa, eso no me impide amarlo, tu te casaste con mi hermana y que ¿Acaso ella no lo es?-

-Eiri pero yo lo hice por…-

-Eso que importa- Salí de ahí muy molesto, no quería seguir escuchándolo, tenia que buscar a Shuichi y decirle la verdad, no quería perderlo, seria algo muy peligroso, pero tenia que arriesgarme.

-Eiri no cometas una estupidez- me grito pero ya era tarde, estaba decidido y nadie podría detenerme; llegue a la casa de Shuichi y en cuanto abrió la puerta lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo, quería confesarle la verdad y eso haría.

-Shuichi debo confesarte algo- le dije tiernamente al oído

-A ¿Dónde fuiste¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?- me dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ven conmigo, quiero que vivamos juntos, que seamos felices, y nadie nos lo va a impedir-

Ambos nos fuimos de ahí ya tenia todo planeado, había comprado una casa a afueras de la ciudad, a el le preocupaba su carrera, pero yo le prometí que me haría cargo de ella, tenia un talento maravilloso así que no tendría problemas, vivimos algunos días sin mencionar palabra alguna con respecto a lo que iba a confesarle, pero jamás me presiono para decírselo.

El seguía trabajando en NG, pero yo tenía miedo, sabía que Touma podría dañarlo, ya no podía esperar mas era ahora o nunca, esperaría a que llegara a casa pero tenia un mal presentimiento, así que decidí ir a buscarlo, y llegue justo a tiempo, un viejo amigo de mi maestro había llegado, pude darme cuenta de sus intenciones, así que me lo lleve de ahí.

-Shuichi vamonos- lo tome de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia el auto

-Eiri ¿Qué crees que haces? Estuve apunto de conocer a mi ídolo, Sakuma Ryuichi– sonaba molesto pero sobre todo confundido

-Shuichi entiende estabas en peligro-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-haciéndome detener el paso -Esta bien ya es momento que lo sepas, sube al auto aquí es muy peligroso-

Nos dirigimos a casa yo sabia que tan fuerte y peligroso era mi maestro, pero Ryuichi de él no conocía sus habilidades así que podría traernos problemas.

-Shuichi debo confesarte algo- Entramos a casa y subimos a la recamara

-Esto que voy a decirte es algo muy importante- yo baje la mirada, él me levanto el rostro con ternura y con una sonrisa me dijo

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Eiri te amo y sabes que te apoyo en todo-

-Shuichi yo…. Soy un vampiro- él me miro sorprendido.

-No lo entiendo, Eiri ¿Por qué me dices eso?- Yo suspire hondo… 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Hace un poco más de seis años, yo vivía en NY, fui victima de abuso sexual, por parte de mi profesor… yo…. Lo mate- sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, mis palabras sonaban entre cortadas, pero a pesar de todo continué- Poco después intente suicidarme, con la misma arma con la que lo mate, quede en coma durante 6 años, estuve apunto de morir pero Touma me transformo en lo que soy ahora para salvar mi vida, ahora soy un ser inmortal y te lo puedo demostrar- Saque el arma del cajón y la coloque sobre mi pecho, pero el me detuvo.

-Eiri no por favor ¡Detente, deja eso!- me quito el arma. Estaba desesperado y asustado, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquilo no haré nada que tu no quieras, solo te pido que creas y que confíes en mi, en mis palabras-

-Confió en ti Eiri- Comencé a besarlo, tenia que darle confianza, era tanta la pasión que propinábamos en ese momento, que terminamos sentados en el piso, el sobre mi, recargados en la cama, poco a poco baje hasta su cuello, y comencé a beber su sangre, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas y mas rápido, no había marcha atrás, estaba decidido era hora o nunca, lo amaba tanto, así que era la única forma de estar con él.

-Shuichi mira en un punto fijo, no lo pierdas de vista por ningún motivo, y sobre todo si me mas no me dejes, no te des por vencido- comencé a sentir su corazón en sincronía con el mío, pero poco a poco comenzó a debilitarse-

-¡Resiste!- Le grite con desesperación, corte mi muñeca y le ofrecí mi sangre.

-Bebe, Shuichi, bebe- Estaba débil pero aun así obedeció, comenzó a beber, con una desesperación, yo empezaba a debilitarme.

-¡Basta¡Ya es suficiente!- tuve que arrebatarle mi muñeca de su boca, ya que, me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, él me miro sorprendido, aun goteaba la sangre de sus labios, estaba confundido.

-Eiri ¿Qué me pasa?, estoy asustado- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No te preocupes Shuichi, te amo y jamás permitiría que algo malo te ocurriera, ahora eres como yo, viviremos eternamente juntos, y yo te protegeré; los primeros días fueron difíciles, muy duros en realidad, sobre todo cuando el cuerpo de Shuichi comenzó a morir, pero todo fue mejor después, eran tan divertidos los momentos en los que le enseñe a cazar, todo era felicidad, pero eso no importa ahora, así estuvimos viviendo durante algunos meses, le enseñe todo lo que Touma me había enseñado a mi, pero en esta vida, aun que sea eterna no todo puede ser perfecto.

Shuichi había cambiado un poco, era mas hermoso que antes, a veces dejaba su modestia a un lado y eso le traía demasiados problemas, pero siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose de sus actos, a veces lloraba pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y con eso nos bastaba, pero todo estuvo apunto de cambiar cuando Touma nos encontró. 


End file.
